Decode song fic
by Liiz13
Summary: Como eles haviam chegado naquele ponto? De qualquer forma, ele nunca poderia decodificar a sua mente... Fic para o Chall Song fics da vamp, baseado em uma cena capítulo 33 do RdM, enjoy o/


**Tema:** Medo;

**Frase:** É preciso coragem para enfrentar um inimigo, e mais coragem ainda, para enfrentar um amigo. (HP e a Pedra Filosofal);

**Itens:** Briga;

Fotografia;

Beijo;

Lily Evans controlou as lágrimas mais uma vez disfarçando-as com um novo suspiro desafinado. A dor em seu peito crescia cada vez mais, enquanto estava escondida pelas cortinas da cama com a desculpa de estar lendo um livro. O livro estava de fato em suas mãos, mas ela não via palavras, dentro do livro estava aberto um álbum de fotos com crianças sorridentes. _Sorrisos_. A quanto tempo ele não sorria mais? Lily ainda lembrava da primeira vez que vira seu melhor amigo andando com aqueles garotos detestáveis. Ao lado da foto de uma garotinha ruiva abraçada com um menino magricela de cabelos negros encortinando a face pálida e iluminada de alegria estava uma foto com a mesma garota nos braços de uma menina uns dois anos mais velha, cabelos cor de ouro e o mesmo sorriso expressivo. Talvez Petúnia tivesse razão o tempo todo, ela devia ser mesmo uma aberração. Rejeitada pela pessoa que mais amava e admirava no mundo dos trouxas, discriminada e humilhada pela pessoa que mais amou em sua vida no mundo dos bruxos. Ela não pertencia a lugar nenhum, era um câncer na sociedade. A ruiva fechou o livro com o álbum dentro e arremessou-os longe, de forma que abriram espaço para passarem por entre as cortinas e ela pode ouvir dois baques surdos seguidos.

-Lily? O que aconteceu? - perguntou uma colega de quarto da ruiva com a voz assustada.

Lily respondeu com um grito longo de dor que saiu de seu peito junto com lágrimas rasgantes. Será que ela crescera numa bolha? Isolada do mundo real e pensando que as coisas boas aconteceriam para quem merecesse e o mundo era lindo e perfeito? Será que estava tão errada assim? Como fora idiota, afinal...

-Lily? - chamou outra garota abrindo uma das cortinas da cama com cautela, mas a ruiva murmurou quase sem voz para que a deixasse sozinha, e ninguém gostava de contrariá-la quando fazia tal pedido.

"_How can I decide what's right?_

_When you're clouding up my mind_

_Can't win your losing fight all the time_

_Not gonna ever own what's mine_

_When you're always taking sides  
_

_You wont take away my pride_

_No not this time_

_Not this time_

_Como eu posso decidir o que é certo?_

_Quando você fica confundindo minha mente_

_Eu não posso vencer sua causa perdida o tempo todo_

_Eu nunca vou ter o que é meu_

_Quando você fica sempre tomando partidos_

_Você não vai tirar de mim meu orgulho  
_

_Não, não desta vez_

_Não desta vez..._

O que ela fez de errado? Por que seu melhor amigo estava cedendo para o lado das trevas? O lado que queria exterminar nascidos trouxas? O lado que queria exterminar gente como ela? Ela devia ter feito algo de errado, era a única explicação para isso. Severus não podia não perceber que ela o amava. Lily chegava a se perguntar se ele não estava certo, os discursos do garoto sempre chegavam em um ponto onde ela era obrigada a por um basta antes que ele a convencesse de seu ponto de vista. Talvez fosse porque não era um ponto de vista tão deturpado quanto o que ela queria se convencer. O que estava acontecendo com a garota divertida, inteligente e decidida que costumava ser? Ela ficava tão perdida quando se tratava de seu melhor amigo.

A porta abriu.

-Lily? - era Mary McDonald, outra colega de quarto – Lily, Snape está aí fora.

-Não quero saber dele! - berrou Lily estridente estre soluços e pontadas de dor em pontos dentro de si que ela não sabia que existiam.

-Li, eu não quero ser insistente, mas... - a voz ansiosa da garota parecia temer a reação da amiga – Mas ele disse que vai dormir na porta se você não for lá falar com ele.

Silêncio. O silêncio, por mais curto que seja, é a maior tortura para os fracos seres humanos. Lily ouviu Mary estalar a língua em compreensão.

-Quer que eu o mande embora?

Exausta e confusa, Lily secou as lágrimas e tentou conter os soluços que, temia ela, poderiam começar a rasgar sua garganta.

-Vou falar com ele – resmungou uma voz fraca por detrás das cortinas vermelho sangue.

Saiu vagarosamente de sua cama calçando os chinelos cheios de frufrus, sem encarar as colegas atentas a todos os seus movimentos, passou por Mary como se a amiga sequer estivesse ali, entrou no banheiro ao lado do dormitório e lavou o rosto em sua única tentativa de eliminar os sinais de fraqueza quanto a situação delicada que estava prestes a encarar. Sem pensar duas vezes, atravessou o salão comunal da Grifinória e abriu o quadro da Mulher Gorda.

_How did we get here?_

_I use to know you so well_

_How did we get here?_

_Well, I think I know_

_Como nós chegamos nesse ponto?_

_Eu costumava te conhecer tão bem_

_Como nós chegamos nesse ponto?_

_Bem, eu acho que eu sei..._

Lá estava ele. O mesmo garoto de cabelos negros, mas alguns anos mais velho e cheio de dor invés de alegria. Parado diante dos olhos verdes blindados da jovem.

-Me desculpe.

_Mentira_.

-Não estou interessada.

-Me desculpe! - a voz dele ia tomando um tom disfarçadamente desesperado.

_É mentira. Precisa ser._

-Poupe seu fôlego.

Cada palavra, ela sabia, doía como uma faca no coração de Severus, mas a mesma faca cortava cada pedaço dentro da garota andes de sair pelos seus lábios secos e pálidos. Tudo parecia tão confuso... Precisava por um basta naquela amizade que já corroía seu coração mais do que curava-o. Como aquilo fugira de suas mãos daquela maneira?

-Eu só saí porque Mary me disse que você estava ameaçando dormir aqui.

-Estava – ele parecia implorar com cada nota de sua voz – Teria feito isso. Simplesmente me...

_The truth is hiding in your eyes_

_And its hanging on your tongue_

_Just boiling in my blood_

_But you think that I can't see_

_What kind of man that you are?_

_If you are a man at all_

_Well, I'll figure this one out on my own_

_A verdade está se escondendo em seus olhos_

_E está na ponta de sua língua_

_Simplesmente fervendo em meu sangue_

_Mas você acha que eu não posso ver_

_Que tipo de homem você é?_

_Se você é realmente um homem_

_Bem, eu vou desvendar isso por mim mesma_

-Escapou? - as gotas de lucidez que ainda a tornavam vulnerável foram expulsas de seu sangue conforme ela se desligava de seus sentimentos. Ela não podia ter sentimentos ali se quisesse sentir alguma coisa no futuro – É tarde demais. Há anos eu dou desculpas para o que você faz...

O discurso começou a crescer dentro de sua boca como um tumor. Tudo aquilo que ela guardava dentro de seu coração, tudo o que fazia por amor, tudo o que agüentava firme e sofregamente por amor. Tudo. Menos o amor. Era como se aquela palavra não existisse em seu vocabulário.

-Não posso mais fingir. Você escolheu o seu caminho, eu escolhi o meu.

-Não... Escute, eu não quis... - o desespero já estava estampado com perfeição nas palavras cuidadosamente selecionadas para omitir o que mais importava.

_I'm screaming 'I love you' so_

_But my thoughts you can't decode_

_Estou gritando 'eu te amo' tanto_

_Mas você não pode decodificar meus pensamentos_

-... Me chamar de sangue-ruim? - cortou a ruiva desprezando cada ser humano que estivesse respirando naquele segundo, incluindo a si mesma – Mas você chama de sangue-ruim todos que nascem como eu, porque comigo seria diferente?

Severus percebia a diferença no olhar e na voz da amiga, mas suas opções eram mínimas. Ela virou as costas mecanicamente e entrou no salão comunal, deixando o garoto sozinho. Ao fechar a porta às suas costas, Lily voltou à si com um choque excruciante, as lágrimas voltaram a romper com a mesma intensidade de minutos antes. Porém em perfeito silêncio. Ela se sentou no chão, as costas apoiadas na porta, ela não podia se mexer.

_How did we get here?_

_I use to know you so well_

_How did we get here?_

_Well, I think I know_

_Como nós chegamos nesse ponto?_

_Eu costumava te conhecer tão bem_

_Como nós chegamos nesse ponto?_

_Bem, eu acho que eu sei..._

-Lily... Lily, eu sei que você ainda está aí – a voz abafada pela porta parecia mais confiante, uma vez que não mais era necessário encará-la nos olhos – Eu te conheço melhor do que você pensa. E eu não vou sair daqui até você escutar tudo o que eu tenho pra dizer... Se você não vai aceitar minhas desculpas, tudo bem, você tem o direito. Você está certa, eu fui um idiota em andar com aqueles caras, mas... Você por algum momento tentou me entender? Sabe, Lily, eu tenho sentimentos, eu não consegui suportar viver só de você, me desculpe. Você é minha única amiga, a única pessoa que eu jamais tive na vida, minha única família... E nossa amizade sempre pareceu tão instável! Sua irmã sempre amaldiçoou nossa amizade com todas as forças dela, e todos os seus colegas grifinórios, e todos os meus colegas sonserinos. Me dava desespero, eu me sentia pressionado demais! E Potter e os amiguinhos dele ajudando muito. Eu não estava suportando. Desculpe, Lily, foi a única solução que eu encontrei para suportar a minha situação.

A voz abafada do garoto por trás da porta ia se tornando a cada momento mais livre. Era bastante perceptível o quanto ele estava desesperado para dizer aquilo por tempo demais.

-Me desculpe...

_Do you see what we've done?_

_We're gonna make such fools of ourselves_

_Do you see what we've done?_

_We're gonna make such fools of ourselves_

_Você vê o que nós fizemos?_

_Nós vamos fazer nós mesmos de bobos_

_Você vê o que nós fizemos?_

_Nós vamos fazer nós mesmos de bobos_

Desolado e com o coração palpitando forte, Severus se virou derrotado, pronto para ir embora. Não podia olhar para trás novamente, ficaria tudo mais difícil se ele pensasse no que estava abandonando naquele momento. Mas o quadro girou, retratada nele, a Mulher Gorda fingia estar dormindo e tentava conter algumas lágrimas, e por trás do quadro surgia uma garota que já havia desistido de conter lágrimas, sentimentos ou palavras. Com os cabelos vermelho vivo colados na face avermelhada pelas lágrimas que manchavam todos os traços delicados da menina, Lily tinhas as mãos na boca, soluçava baixinho, tentando manter a calma já perdida à boas horas. Severus virou-se a garota e encarou-a com olhar magoado e duas linhas prateadas, que partiam dos olhos negros, decoravam a expressão abalada do jovem. Lily se jogou de corpo e alma nos braços de Severus pela última vez em sua vida. Abraçaram-se com força, como se aquela fosse a última oportunidade de absorver alguma coisa um do outro. De forma terna e melodiosa, do abraço surgiu um beijo. O primeiro beijo. Ferviam por dentro, devoravam os sentimentos um do outro como se precisassem daquilo para sobreviver. Sequer por um segundo um dos dois pensou em qualquer outra coisa além de absolutamente nada. Havia tanto o que se pensar que já não havia como pensar em tudo e acabar destruindo o que era a última chance de moldar um momento perfeito na vida de ambos.

_How did we get here?_

_I use to know you so well_

_How did we get here?_

_Well, I use to know you so well_

_I think I know_

_I think I know_

_Como nós chegamos neste ponto?_

_Eu costumava te conhecer tão bem_

_Como nós chegamos neste ponto?_

_Eu costumava te conhecer tão bem_

_Eu acho que sei_

_Eu acho que sei_

-Sev... Nós devemos parar de nos falar – Lily disse com um fio de voz. A cabeça da jovem procurava um lugar seguro no ombro do rapaz, ainda se abraçavam com força.

-Lily...

-Me desculpe, eu não agüento mais querer que isso dure para sempre. Machuca, Sev, machuca demais.

-Eu sei... - a voz do garoto começava a despontar desespero novamente – E se nós esperarmos até acabar a escola... E então nós fugirmos para bem longe daqui, bem longe dessa guerra que está chegando, bem longe de todas essas pessoas que bloqueiam nosso caminho?

A garota mordeu o lábio e apertou os olhos.

-Eu não sei, Sev... Tem muito pela frente... Todas as coisas que se passam nas nossas cabeças podem mudar, tudo o que acontece no nosso mundo... Eu não sei o que pode acontecer até lá.

-Mas, me prometa que se ainda me amar quando a escola acabar você virá comigo. _Por favor..._

Ele não só pedia um comprometimento, ele implorava por uma razão. Lily não estava segura do que queria. Se ela não prometesse quem sabe um dia ele estaria na porta de sua casa para matar uma nascida trouxa que rejeitou o seu amor. _Morrer._ Por que a idéia parecia tão atraente?

-Se eu ainda o amar, eu morrerei por você se for preciso.

As palavras não saíram tão seguras de sua boca quanto planejara ao bolar a frase na sua cabeça. Seu mundo parecia prestes a desabar quando ela finalmente entrou no salão comunal, mas não importava, seus segredos ainda estariam intactos se Severus acreditasse neles. Ele não poderia decodificar sua mente.

_There is something that I see in you_

_It might kill me_

_I want it to be true_

_Tem alguma coisa que eu vejo em você_

_Isso pode me matar_

_Eu quero que seja verdade._

_Fim!!_

Taí, pessoas! Tomara que gostem, eu ainda não sei se eu gostei da fic __

eu demoro dois meses pra decidir isso :D

É, eu sou uma aberração... Torçam por mim! Eu quero ganhar o chall :D


End file.
